


It's not so complicate

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non ha mai capito cosa ci sia di così complicato in quello.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	It's not so complicate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa/gifts).



Non ha mai capito cosa ci sia di così complicato in quello.

Lui e Jon sono cresciuti insieme, hanno condiviso ogni singolo istante della loro vita fin da quando il lord loro padre portò Jon a Winterfell e quello vuol dire solamente una cosa: sono destinati a stare insieme. Da bambini Robb immaginava che avrebbero avuto un legame basato sul rispetto e sulla fiducia, il lord e il suo fedele fratellastro bastardo che lo aiuta a governare ma crescendo ha capito che i suoi sentimenti nei confronti di Jon andavano oltre il mero affetto fraterno.

Non ha mai avuto ripensamenti o vergogna su quello, lui ama Jon e Jon ama lui, non ci sono altre verità.

È peccato per così tanti motivi, perché sono fratelli, perché sono due uomini e tant’altro ma non gli è mai realmente importato, un sentimento così forte non può essere sbagliato si è sempre detto. Jon ha avuto bisogno di più convincimento per accettare quella verità. Le allusioni, i leggeri sfioramenti durante la notte e lui che spesso si faceva sorprendere a guardarlo non sono serviti a nulla ma il loro primo bacio … quello lo ha capito fin troppo bene.

Le labbra di Jon sono le migliori che abbia mai avuto, non ne ha mai volute altre, non vuole nessun’altro al suo fianco, a perpetuare la casata ci penseranno Bran e Rickon, non ha assolutamente intenzione di sposarsi, non quando può avere Jon ogni notte nel suo letto. Jon si vergogna di loro, di quello che sono e di quello che fanno e Robb vorrebbe tanto fargli capire che deve smetterla, che non c’è nulla di sbagliato in quello che fanno, il loro è amore e l’amore non può mai essere sbagliato.

Robb sa anche che Jon non lo ascolterebbe, troverebbe giustificazioni, scappatoie e sarebbe disposto a prendersi tutta la colpa se mai dovessero essere scoperti. Non rivelerebbe mai come Robb gli abbia più volte infilato la mano nelle brache per toccarlo, o come adori inginocchiarsi davanti a lui e succhiarlo con consumata abilità. O peggio ancora come sia stato Robb a pretendere che finissero a letto, come Robb gli ordini, con voce rotta dal desiderio, di scoparlo, che vuole sentirlo dentro di sé ancora e ancora.

Fin dalla prima volta che hanno giaciuto insieme Robb ha scoperto una sorta di dipendenza dal corpo di Jon, non riesce a farne a meno e neppure ci prova. Non si è mai sentito meglio, le mani sulle natiche di Jon per spingerselo ancora più a fondo, le loro bocche unite in mille piccoli baci, le sue gambe che circondano il bacino di suo fratello per impedirgli di andarsene e il sesso di Jon dentro di lui, Robb Stark non si è mai sentito così pieno e così completo, solo Jon può donargli quella sensazione, solo Jon sa come farlo godere e lui non vuole nessun’altro, solamente il suo fratellastro Jon Snow.

Avverte la mano di Jon sulla propria virilità e si lascia sfuggire un gemito, non ha paura che li scoprono, che li scoprano, che vedano pure l’erede di Winterfell che si fa scopare come una donna dal suo fratello bastardo, che sentano quanto gli piaccia. Jon gli copre la bocca con la propria prima di portare una mano sulla sua virilità strappandogli un ansito, è tutto così perfetto in quell’istante.

Come può quel sentimento essere sbagliato? Come può tutta quella passione che c’è tra loro essere un errore?

Per lui non è così, ama Jon, fratellastro o meno e sa che Jon lo ricambia, non sarà mai come lui, così sicuro di quello che fanno ma Jon prova i medesimi sentimenti, altrimenti non avrebbe mai ricambiato il loro primo bacio si dice Robb mentre le spinte di suo fratello si fanno sempre più profonde e scoordinate.

L’orgasmo lo colpisce con una forza nuova, non si è mai sentito così prima d’ora e per un istante non esiste Winterfell, non esiste il mondo esterno, esistono solamente loro due, avvinghiati in un abbraccio proibito e innamorati l’uno dell’altro.

Non c’è nulla di complicato in quello pensa Robb un’ultima volta prima di assopirsi tra le braccia di Jon, dovranno solamente essere più discreti ora che il re è quasi arrivato ma si tratta solamente di pochi giorni e poi tutto tornerà come prima.


End file.
